Elise
Elise, the Spider Queen is a champion in League of Legends.Elise's champion profile at leagueoflegends.com Abilities When Elise's Human Form spells hit an enemy, she readies a Spiderling. When Elise transforms, she summons Spiderlings to attack nearby foes. The maximum number of spiderlings increases with Spider Form's level. }} Deals magic damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's current health. Damage is capped against monsters. |leveling = 8% of target's current health |cooldown = 6 seconds |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Elise lunges to a target with a poisonous bite that deals magic damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's missing health. Damage is capped against monsters. |leveling = 8% of target's missing health |cooldown = 6 seconds |cost = No cost |costtype = |range = 475 }} }} Summons a venom-gorged Spiderling that moves to target location and explodes, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies when it nears an enemy unit or after 3 seconds. The Spiderling will chase down enemy Champions, if it does not hit an enemy at target location. The Spiderling's Movement Speed increases as it gets closer to it's target. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 seconds |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 950 }} Spiderlings gain bonus attack speed. |leveling = |description2 = Increases the attack speed of Elise and her Spiderlings for 3 seconds. While active, Elise is healed for a small amount when she or her spiderlings attack. |leveling2 = 4 per attack |cooldown = 12 seconds |cost = No cost |costtype = }} }} Elise fires a web that stuns the first enemy hit for 1.5 seconds. It will also reveal enemies that are hit for a second. |cooldown = seconds |cost = 65 |costtype = mana |range = 1075 }} Elise reveals nearby enemy targets, while she and her Spiderlings lift up into the air, and then descend upon the target enemy. |description2 = Elise reveals nearby enemy targets while she and her Spiderlings lift up into the air, becoming untargetable for 2 seconds. During that time she can cast Rappel again to descend upon a nearby enemy. |cooldown = seconds |cost = No cost |costtype = |range = 1075 }} }} Elise transforms into a menacing spider, granting access to arachnid abilities. While in Spider Form, Elise deals bonus magic damage with her autoattacks and gains 10 movement speed as well as bonus armor and magic resistance. |description2 = Spiderlings deal physical damage and take reduced damage from multi-target abilities. The maximum number of spiderlings is increased with Spider Form's level. |leveling = |leveling2 = % |cooldown = 4 seconds |cost = No cost |costtype = }} Elise transforms into her human form, granting access to regular abilities. |cooldown = 4 seconds |cost = No cost |costtype = }} }} : ** Mana cost increase to from 60 * : ** Mana cost decrease to 50 from 65 }} References cs: de: fr: pl: zh: Category:Season Two release Category:2012 release Category:Released Champion